The Journey To The Snowflower
by Narnian Nights
Summary: On Edmund's 18th birthday, he goes for a harmless ride with his trusty steed Phillipe, but will it be so harmless in the end?
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

The Journey To The Snowflower

Chapter 1. Happy Birthday

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ED!" Lucy said excitedly wrapping her arms around my waist before I could do anything else.

"Wow. This is a warm welcome." I said hugging her back. She giggled then let me go.

"Meat me on the beach at sunset ok?" she said.

"Alright." I replied. Then Susan walked in the room.

"Oh. My baby brothers turning 18!" she cried running forward and squeezing the life out of me. Lucy didn't even go this far.

"Uh Lu... help!" I said running out of oxygen.

"Susan let him go, if you want him to make it there. He's not 18 quit yet. Not until sunset." Lucy said beaming.

"I know..." Susan said letting me go "but he's becoming a man." she said.

"Um. I'm not one already?" I asked.

"Not from where we came from your not." Susan said.

"Oh, England, so what, I could care less about there." I said.

"Still Ed, it's where we came from, where we were born, where we grew up." she said.

"We grew up here, at least I did. And I'm pretty sure Lucy feels the same way, don't you Lu." I asked.

"Yes, I became a woman here, might I remind you. I don't care about England anymore. It only holds bad memory's" Lucy said getting a faraway look in her eyes, then shaking her head.

"Yeah, and I'm part of those bad memory's, so leave England behind, Su. The sooner you do, the better." I said. Then Peter walked in the room.

"Peter, Edmund and Lucy say England doesn't matter." Susan said ratting us out.

"Well, it is true." Peter said.

"WHAT!?" Susan shreiked.

"We live here Susan. They have a point." Peter said.

"But, Edmund would be becoming a man today!" Susan said.

"Susan, he's been a 'man' as you put it for 6 years now!" he said.

"No, he's been a _king_ for 6 years now. In Narnian time he's been one for 4 years." Susan replied. "4 years, 2 years, a snake is a snake." Peter said, making Lucy and I have to hide our laughter at the saying "Either way you go, he's a man now, and it's time to leave England behind, lest we have to go back." Peter said making Susan's eyes go wide.

"Aslan wouldn't do that. Would he?" Susan asked.

Peter shrugged. "Anyway, Happy Birthday Ed." Peter said.

"Please don't tell me your going to squash me like Susan." I asked, making Susan stick her tongue out at me, and Lucy died laughing "And you find that funny." I said.

"Yep" Lucy barely managed through her laughter.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." I said, starting to tickle her, and her eyes bugged out. This made Peter laugh and soon Susan started laughing too. Finally I stopped, giving Lucy time to rush over to Susan, and use her as a defense mechanism. I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, that'll work." I said.

"Yeah, considering I'm stepping out of the way." Susan said moving to the side.

"Peter." Lucy squeaked.

"Alright Ed, leave Lucy alone." Peter said.

"Whew!" Lucy said whiping her forhead playfully.

"Because it's my turn." Peter said a mischeivous smile coming over his face.

"NOOO! NOT PETER!" Lucy shreiked running from the room, Peter chasing behind her.

"I'm starting to wonder when he became a man." Susan said laughing hysterically.

"I don't know, but I promised Phillippe I'd ride him today." I said.

"Oh, but Ed, I was hoping the four of us could spend it together." she said.

"I know, but I promised Phillippe. I have to be back by sunset anyway, lest I feel the wrath of Lucy, so we can all have supper together." I said.

"Ok. Be careful, and Happy Birthday." she said as I walked off. I went and tacked Phillippe, who greeted me warmly. I think he just wanted a suger cube.

"So where to today Phillippe?" I asked as soon as I had mounted up.

"The Western Woods." he said.

"But their so far away." I said bewildered.

"Not for me." he said taking off. I had just enough time to react, and hang on. We were gallopping faster than I knew possible. And not but an hour later, we were there.

"How did you do that?" I asked out of breath, dismounting and then falling, considering my legs felt like jelly.

"We had to get here somehow." he said out of breath as well. Then we heard a rustling in the bushes to our right. It was to big to be a squirrel, or rabbit, or mouse even.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, but mount back up, now." Phillippe said. I did as he commanded. A few moments later a hag jumped out at us. Several hags. Phillippe immediately started gallopping, before I even knew what was happening. I fell of, and he kept going. They surrounded me.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." one of the hags taunted.

"A little king perhaps." another one said.

"We do not like what you did to our queen, so you will pay the price." another said. One started reciting a spell. I backed up until I was up against a tree. And then the next thing I knew I was blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Oh, what happened?"_ I thought. I was still in the woods, and my crown was off to the side. Along with my clothes, and my sword. _"OH MY ASLAN! I'M NAKED!" _I thought. Wait why couldn't I say it out loud. And why was it when I reached my hand in front of my face I saw a hoof. And when I looked backwards I saw a horse's flank. I WAS THE HORSE! I had to be. My fur was the exact color, of what my hair was. My clothes were off to the side, in an untidy pile, along with my crown sword and everything else. I'm a horse! And then I remembered I had been attacked by hags. Well, that explained everything.

I stood up, ungracefully. I had to learn to walk, so I could get back to Cair. So when I got the hang of walking, and then trotting, I looked around. Which way was Cair? Then I heard a scream. I walked to where I heard it and another horse rushed past me. He had a saddle, and was riderless. I looked in the direction he had come and there was someone on the ground. I walked a little closer, and discovered it to be a girl, or else a boy wearing a dress, a very femanine boy. And then I looked closer. It was Lucy!


	2. Chapter 2 Concussion

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

The Journey To The Snowflower

Chapter 2. Concussion

Lucy's POV

"Where was Edmund? He said he'd be here." I felt dissapointed, to the point of crying, and worried. Edmund never broke promises, never. Especially if he knew it meant that much to me. Maybe he was just running late. But then Phillippe came galloping up out of breath.

"PHILLIPPE!" I said surprised. But Edmund was no where in sight. "Where's Edmund?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess he fell off." he replied.

"I'm going to look for him, where'd you ride at?" I asked.

"All the way to the Western Woods." he replied.

"Oh great!" I exclaimed running back to the stables as fast as I could. I tacked up Camille who asked what was going on. "Can you take me to the Western Woods?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but why?" she asked.

"Because, Edmund's lost out there somewhere, and he needs me." I replied.

"Oh my, shouldn't we tell High King Peter?" she asked. I mounted up.

"No time." I said giving her a kick. She gallopped as fast as she could, and within a few hours we were there. But a snake crossed our path and she reared up, and since I didn't know she was going to do that, I fell off. I was never good at staying on when they reared. And when I fell my head hit the ground. And I knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came to, I felt someone beside me. Somehow, I figured it to be Edmund, and not just because he was only person that would be out here, just the feel, or mind connection of something. I sat up but instead of seeing Edmund I say a black, and dark brown horse. I started backing up and my stomach lurched. But I held it in. The horse stood up and starred at me. He was going to trample me, I just knew it. But he started walking forward and nuzzled my neck. I rubbed his and he nickered.

"That feel good?" I asked smiling. I could have swore that horse nodded his head! I tried to stand up but my stomach lurched again, and this time, I did throw up. I couldn't stand up, so how would I get home. It would take weeks to get over a concussion, if I survived it depending on how bad it was. I could possibly die out here. And there was no telling where Edmund was. I could only hope he wasn't far. The horse bent his head down.

"Are you gonna help me up?" I asked. He nodded his head. I gripped onto his neck as he pulled up, and soon I was standing, using his support to stay standing. But it still did no good if I couldn't walk.

"Are you broken in?" I asked. I could have swore he shrugged. "Have you ever had anyone on your back?" I asked. He seemed to ponder this, a non-talking horse, pondering a question, how silly! He nodded his head. "Someone about my size?" I asked. He nodded his head. But then his eyes seemed to light up and he started walking away. "WAIT!" I said, following him, unstabely.

We entered a place where there were a bunch of bushes. And by a tree on the ground, were Edmund's clothes, sword, and crown. I rushed forward crying hysterically. Where was he? The horse came up beside me.

Wait a minute.

The horse could think a ponder things like a human, yet he couldn't talk. He seemed to be wild, yet he had the sweetest temperment. He had the same fur color, that Edmund's hair color was, and the same eye color too. And he knew where the clothes, crown, and sword were, yet he didn't know where Edmund was.

"Are... are you Ed...Edmund?" I stuttered. The horse nodded his head sadly. "OH EDMUND!" I exclaimed running forward and huggin him around the neck "How? Who?" I asked.

He gave me a look as if to say, "I can't talk Lu."

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Dont worry, we'll get you back to normal." I said "But first we have to find a way to get back home, I certainly can't walk, and..." but about that time he layed down, as if expecting me to climb on. "Can you carry me?" I asked "Well, I suppose if you've done it as a human you can do it as a horse." I said walking over, and picking up his crown, clothes, and sword, wrapping them in a bundle.

Then I climbed on. "Take it slow Ed. Please." I said. We walked and walked and walked some more, all night in fact. I could tell we were both tired, so we finally stopped. And then we rested and started our journey back again.


	3. Chapter 3 Back Home And Off Again

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Note: As with all my other stories this chapters been a long time coming! Please review!**

The Journey To The Snowflower

Chapter 3. Back Home And Off Again

Edmund's POV

After we started again, I felt a little more refreshed. It was day, but it was cold. Curse the fact that my birthday be in the winter! I could feel Lucy shivering on top of me. And she felt lighter now. I didn't know if it was the fact that I got stronger when I became a horse, or she lost some weight, or both. And if she was loosing weight, she shouldn't be. She's already a stick.

After a while, we saw Cair Paravel in the distance. Both of our spirites lifted after that. And finally we were walking through the doors. Where were the guards? Lucy dismounted, and she grabbed her head, then collapsed. I did the only thing I could, whiny. And if I got lucky Phillippe would come running then I could communicate with him and he could tell everyone who I was.

Peter came running when he heard the racket and then saw Lucy and he pulled out his sword. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he growled.

Was he talking to me? She started coming to right away, thankfully. I nuzzled her neck to wake her up more.

"Stop it Ed, that tickles." she mumbled. I nuzzled a little harder to get my point across. "Fine I'll stand up, hold your head still." she said. She grabbed onto my neck and I pulled her up.

"Did, you just call that horse Ed?" Peter asked.

"Yes! Peter, it's Edmund!" she said.

"Lucy, are you sure you didn't just hit your head." Peter asked.

"Well, yes, but I promise Peter, it's him! I mean think about it. When I found him, acctually he found me, he stayed with me the entire time. Then he showed me this stuff, his stuff, and there was no other human around, and no human Edmund, but there was him." she said.

"Lucy, this is just to far fetched. Come lay down, get some rest." Peter said.

"NO PETER! This is Edmund!" she yelled stamping her foot. I nodded my head about the time Susan came running.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked "Oh, Lucy, your ok." she said running forward and grabbing Lucy "Are you alright, did you get hurt?" she asked.

"I'm fine Su. Now check Edmund." Lucy said.

"What? Edmund's ok too? Where is he?" Susan asked.

"Right here, Susan" Lucy said pointing at me.

"Lucy, are you sure your ok?" Susan asked. I walked up to her and nuzzled her neck. "OH! EDMUND!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around my neck and it stung when she hit one part "It's you! What did you get yourself into?" she asked taking my nose in her hands "See, this is what happens when you get to adventurous! You get turned into a horse." she said.

"Susan? Are you ok?" Peter asked.

"It's Edmund, Peter, it is." she said.

"How can you tell?" Peter asked.

"Go nuzzle him." Susan said looking at me.

_"Are you kidding me?!" _I thought, giving her a look to match.

"No, I'm not. Go nuzzle him, unless, you want to sleep outside, never to be turned into a human again." she said.

I looked between her and Peter. _"I can't believe I'm about to do this! He better believe me, or he's gonna get a kick in the shin!" _I thought. I walked over to him and nuzzled him. _"Sugarcube."_ I thought, chuckling to myself.

"I don't see what you two are talking about." he said.

_"THAT'S IT!' _I thought turning around.

"EDMUND PEVENSIE! Don't you dare kick him!" Susan scolded. I gave her a pleading look. "NO!" she said.

_"Your no fun" _I thought walking back over to them. What was I going to do? He didn't believe me. And he was the High King. He'd kick me out for sure. But then I thought of a plan. _"PHILLIPPE!" _I gallopped off to the stable as fast as I could, Susan and Lucy shouting for me to come back all the way. When I got to Phillippe's stall, he looked completely shocked. About that time the girls and Peter came up.

"Edmund, what happened to you?" he asked.

_"The hags turned me into a horse. But when Lucy came after me she found me, and knew it was me, somehow, and now Peter won't believe me. Tell them about the hags. Maybe he'll believe you." _I said.

"It's him. The hags turned him into a horse." Phillippe said.

"THE HAGS!" the three of them gasped.

"Wait minute." Peter said walking over. He brushed my mane out of the way, it hurt when his hand rubbed up against my neck, and he gasped.

"Oh Ed. It is you." he said.

"How can you tell by lifting up his mane?" Lucy asked.

"Come here." Peter said "See that little symbol right there. That means the hags got ahold of him, and they branded him." he said.

_"Hmmm. So that's why it stings." _I thought.

"But how are we gonna get him back?" Lucy asked. Peter shrugged.

"There's only one way." an eerie voice said. A hag.

Peter pulled out his sword. "And what way is that." he asked.

"One of you must sacrifice yourself for him." the hag replied.

_"Not on my watch!" _I thought. I reared up at the hag.

"Down horsie." she taunted "Is anyone going to sacrifice themselves for him?" the hag asked.

I looked at them, as if to say "NO!" A few seconds passed by.

"Suit yourself. Enjoy your brother." the hag said turning around.

"WAIT! I'll do it!" Lucy shouted.

_"LUCY NO!" _I shouted, but no words came out.

"Good" the hag said. And before I could do anything, I was human again, and in Lucy's place was a sandy blonde horse. That's what she meant by sacrificing, we were right back were we started!

"Ed, get in the stall." Peter said looking away.

"What?" I asked. Then I looked down, and imediately jumped OVER the door. "You could have warned me!" I yelled "Would somebody please bring me some clothes!"

Susan had been holding the bundle and I saw it come over the door. "Thank you!" I yelled.

"Your welcome." she said back. "I think I'm blind." I heard her mumble.

"Oh come on." I said.

"I'm just glad Lucy was unconcious." Susan said.

"That makes 2 of us." I said. I threw on the clothes pulled out my sword and attacked the hag. But Peter held me back.

"You, evil, dispicable, peice of..."

"EDMUND!" Susan stopped me "Cursing is not going to help our situation any." she said looking back at the horse that lay on unconcious on the ground.

"There is one way to get your sister back." the hag said.

"Yeah, sacrificing, I'll do it!" I said.

"No, if the person sacrificed themselves, they can't have someone else do it for them" the hag said.

"Then how do we get her back?" I asked.

"There is only one way, and one of you have to make an incredible journey." the hag said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked.

"Like the juice of the fire flower, the snow flower has a magical ability." the hag said.

"The snow flower? I've never heard of that." Susan said.

"It's very rare. They only grow in one place, and that flower is the only thing that can turn your sister back into a human." the hag said.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Past Narnia, past Archenland, and past Calormene, there is a mountain. No one knows the name of that mountain, maybe it doesn't have one. But on that mountain, at the very peak, grows the snow flower." the hag said.

"I'll go." I said.

"But Ed, she said a mountain, it's bound to be snowy, and it's already winter, you'll freeze to death." Peter said.

"And I didn't mention, that if your sister does not get the juice of the snow flower within a month, and a half, she will slowly deteriorate, until she dies." the hag said.

"Then I'll have to freeze to death Peter, but somebody has to do it." I said.

"Then I'll go." he said.

"No, I'm younger, you know I can climb better and faster than you. I'd get back quicker than you could." I said. He took a glance at Lucy then me.

"Be careful. I don't know what Susan and I would do without you, or Lucy. And if something happened to both of you, we would never survive." he said.

"I'll be fine. When Lucy comes to, tell her I love her and I'll see her when I get back." I said "Now which horse am I going to take?" I asked.

"Take Camille, she's faster, and more agile than me. She spooks easily, but she can get you there and back quicker." Phillippe said. I nodded my head and walked to Camille's stall.

"She's not here..." but I stopped when Camille came trotting in "Nevermind. Camille we have to..."

"Don't worry, I heard everything." she said standing before me, ready for me to mount.

"WAIT! You'll need a cloak for sure." Susan said. I nodded my head, and she ran off. I strapped my sword around my waist, and soon Susan came running back. I saw her horn.

"Susan, this is yours." I said.

"Right now, you need it alot more than I do." she said before kissing me on the cheek and giving me a hug "Be careful Ed. Like Peter said, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"I'll be fine." I replied. I was about to mount up.

"Wait a second." Peter said.

"What?" I asked. But before I could say anything else he grabbed me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"PLEASE, be careful." he said.

"I will." I said. He let me go, and backed up beside Susan. I looked over at Lucy who was still unconcious. I mounted up on Camille and she started off automatically. And so we were off on a journey that could possibly kill us both, but we both loved Lucy to much to care.


	4. Chapter 4 Waking Up

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

Journey To The Snowflower

Chapter 4. Waking Up

**_Peter's POV_**

Watching Edmund ride off was one of the hardest things I had ever done! And then I look down at Lucy. Is it worth it? Is either of them going to make it? I felt Susan's hand in mine, and I looked down at her. I saw tears in her eyes, and I pulled her to me.

"I'm scared Peter." she sobbed. I said nothing. The guards had carried the hag away to put her in the dungeon until Edmund got home. We stood there and starred in the direction he left, as if begging him to come back. Then we heard movement beside us. I looked down, and Lucy was moving. It was going to be hard to explain what had happened. But if we were lucky, maybe the hag messed up the spell and turned her into a _Talking _horse.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I started waking up, and had I dreamed it, or had Edmund been turned into a horse? The last thing I remember was that the hag said something of a sacrifice for Edmund, I said I would, and then nothing. I felt a hand on my side and I nearly jumped, and when I opened my eyes, I found it was Peter. My first thought was that I wished Peter wasn't getting so handsy, but then I noticed I wasn't my normal self. I tried to jump up, but found myself very very sore, and it was very hard to get up.

"Easy there, easy." I heard Peter say as he stroked my back. Susan was by my head, and as I noticed this, was holding my head up, and situating my head in her lap. I was trying to ask what happened, but all that was coming out was neighing. I looked up at Phillipe who was looking at me expectantly.

_"Translate please." _I said.

"She's asking what happened." Phillipe said.

"Do you remember what the hag said?" Susan asked.

_"Something about a sacrifice and I said yes." _I replied. Phillipe repeted what I said and they explained everything. But I could tell they were leaving something out, and where was Edmund? _"Where's Edmund?" _I asked.

Peter and Susan looked up at Phillipe who looked down. "What did she ask?" Peter asked.

"She's asking, where Edmund is." Phillipe replied. Peter and Susan exchanged a glance before Susan looked away avoiding my gaze. I looked at Peter expectantly, I was going to get an answer regardless.

"Alright, stop looking at me with those eyes!" Peter exclaimed.

"The puppy dog eyes _still _work on you, even though she's a horse?" Susan said. Peter groaned, and Susan shook her head.

"Your so weak." she mumbled.

_"Answer please." _I neighed.

"Alright." Peter said "When the hag did whatever she... he... whatever it is, did what it did, and you were a horse, Edmund wasn't to happy about it. The hag said there was only one other way, to get you back to being a human... retreive the snowflower."

_"And that is?" _I asked.

"She wants to know what the snowflower is." Phillipe said.

"Oh, that was the thing. Where the juice of the fire flower heals any injury, the snowflower can reverse any enchantement. But the only other thing with this enchantment, since you sacrificed yourself for him, if you don't get that juice within a month and a half, no matter what, you will slowly deteriorate until you... die." Peter replied.

_"How far away is the snowflower?" _I asked. I was still more concerned for Edmund than myself. So what if I died, at least I'd be with Aslan. So it wouldn't be all lost. But Edmund was a King, Peter needed him more than me.

"It's on a mountain that's a long way away, and he's going to have to hurry. It seems impossible. A month and a half. That's a short period of time to get there, climb the mountain, cimb back down, and then come back, especially during the winter." Peter said.

_"Nothing's impossible!" _I neighed.

"Alright, understood, but still." Peter said.

_"Wait, how did you understand me?" _I asked.

"Hey, I've lived with you all my life. It's to be expected!" Peter replied.

"And yet, you didn't know Edmund was Edmund." Susan mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5 Passing A City

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Short chapter, sorry. But it's all I could come up with. Writer's block. But at least you've got something to read until this writer's block stops eating me away!**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 5. Passing A City_

* * *

**Edmund's POV**

Camille and I galloped across the land that stretched before us. But not to far away, I could see the gates of Archenland. Maybe this adventure wasn't as impossible as I had first thought. It was when we approached the gates and a guard yelled 'hault' that I thanked Aslan I had remembered to put my crown back on before leaving home.

"Who goes there?" the guard called.

"King Edmund. I seek passage through the city." I replied.

"How am I to believe you are King Edmund?" the guard asked.

"First by my crown. Second by my face. Third by my age. All of which are the same as King Edmund's. I only seek to go through the city and then beyond. It's a matter of life and death." I replied, becoming desperate.

"What do you mean life and death?" the guard asked.

I sighed. I just knew my voice was going to crack when I said this. "My youngest sister, Queen Lucy, she has been put under an enchantment. The only way to keep her alive is to go to a mountain and retrieve a certain flower for a cordial. And if I do not hurry... she will die." I said.

And as I figured my voice cracked at the end. The guard looked thoughtful.

"Please sir" I said, my voice becoming as desperate as I felt "I am making this journey out of the love for my sister. She's my best friend, please _please _let me through so I can save her!" And apparently it was the look in my eyes, for he quickly opened the door's.

"Good luck King Edmund. May the Lion be with you on your journey." he said with a bow.

"Thank you. May Aslan bless you ten fold." I said before nudging Camille's sides.

She immediately took off at a gallop. It didn't take as long to convince the other guard at the opposite end of the city, but it sitll took more time than I would have liked. We traveled as far as we could before it became dark. It turned out we traveled much more land than we could have ever dreamed. We also knew that we did none of it, it had to be Aslan. I made a fire just big enough to keep both of us warm and curled up against her side.

She rested her head on my lap. "Do you think we can make it?" she asked.

I stroked her neck. "I'm sure we can. Aslan would have done something if we couldn't." I replied.

She gave a slight nod. "Do you think we're worthy enough to go to Aslan's country, if something does happen to us?" she asked.

"I'm sure we are. Once more I say, Aslan wouldn't have let us, and then he wouldn't let us die, if we weren't." I replied.

"So then the only thing to deal with would be the loss of our friends and family." she said.

"Basically, yes. But they wouldn't be gone forever. Though I wouldn't want them to go jumping off balcony's in search of getting to Aslan's country if we do." I replied with a chuckle.

She laughed along. "Alright, get to sleep, we must get an early start." she said once she stopped.

I curled up closer until my head was resting on her neck, though her head was still in my lap. In fact if someone walked by, they wouldn't have been able to tell which part was me and which part was Camille.

I closed my eyes and sighed. _"Please Aslan, let us make it to Lucy in time. Please." _I prayed, just before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The Journey Continues

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Next Chapter. No big notes, but I do have one... PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy! :)**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 6. The Journey Continues_

* * *

**Edmund's POV**

When I woke the next morning I had to think for a moment before I realized where I was. I woke Camille and she was surprised, but otherwise woke up. I put the fire out, saddled Camille, and mounted.

No sooner had I done that did she take off, not because we had to hurry, but because we were being attacked. I pulled out my sword and returned blow's to whoever I could manage, as Camille rode through. More than once I was nearly pulled off, or fell, and I'm sure I had a major cut on the back of my left shoulder, but otherwise we succeeded and managed to escape unscathed.

"I smell blood." Camille finally said.

"Of course, we just killed I don't know how many... creatures." I replied looking around at the odd looking creatures that we had just slain.

She had managed to trample and bite a few. But the bites weren't small, they were dangerous life ending bites. I had never known she was such a fighter.

"Note their's, yours. I've smelled it many times before, and I must say it isn't a pleasent smell" she replied.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Edmund, dismount so I can check you over." she said.

I sighed and dismounted. She started looking over my shoulder. "Just as I thought. That's pretty bad. You should wash it." she said.

"But we have to..."

"Getting back to the journey before you clean that could prove fatal for you. And then this whole journey would be for nothing. Keep in mind Edmund, that if you don't take care of yourself and you die, so does your sister." she interupted.

I glarred at her. "Fine, help me find a stream. Since horse sences are better than humans..."

"I think there's one a few yards from here." she interupted.

I sighed and started walking. Sure enough, there was a nice little stream that would be nice to get a drink of water as well. I pulled off my tunic and quickly cleaned it and pulled my tunic back on.

"There, are you happy now?" I asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Good, then get a drink and we'll start again." I said bending down and cupping my hands to get my own drink. She walked over to the stream and drank. As soon as we had our fill I mounted and we started back on the journey.

Most of the day was smooth sailing, and if we traveled as much as we did yesterday, we'd reach Calormene before mid afternoon. Which meant we'd be able to get past Calormene before nightfall. We made good timing, with a few stops here and there to keep in as good of health as we could manage.

When we got to the gates, they were open so it was easy access. I took off my crown, not wanting to be noticed. But having a fairly well groomed horse and being fairly clean myself wasn't going to go unnoticed.

What was worse, I had fairly good reason to believe I had female stalkers in Calormene. At least it seemed that way. Oh dear Aslan this isn't going to be easy. I dismounted and started leading Camille on foot. For a while no one seemed to notice, until a gasp from the side caught my attention.

"King Edmund." one girl whispered, starring at me eyes wide.

_"Oh dear Aslan, not right here in the middle of the city." _I thought.

I ignored it and kept going. But I could tell the girl was following me. My temper kept growing until I faced the girl.

"What do you want?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She giggled. "Nothin." she replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't have the time for this." I snapped before walking away. But I knew she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Oh well, at least she couldn't leave the city. When I got to the city gates, I felt her hand on my arm.

I turned to face her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Your leaving so soon. Can't you just come and stay at my house for a while... a short night maybe?" she said.

_"Dear Aslan! She wants to sleep with me!" _I thought. Though resisting was VERY simple.

"I am sorry m'lady. I must be going now. My sister's life depends upon it." I replied calmly, despite the sheer panic I felt.

"Oh please your majesty. At least eat supper with me." she begged.

I shook my head. "My sister is very near the point of death. I must get what I must, and get back home, either that or she will die." I replied.

"You could let her die." the girl mumbled.

"I do not intend on doing that!" I snapped leading Camille through the gates.

"Well, at least allow me to go with you." the girl said jumping in front of me.

"No. You cannot go with me. This is a mission for TWO not THREE." I replied, mounting Camille.

"Oh please King Edmund!" the girl begged. I sighed. This girl wasn't going to give up, but I wasn't about to allow some stranger come with me. I was going to have to resort to other measures.

"I said NO!" I yelled.

The girl backed up. But she didn't look scared, she looked angry.

"You are as stubborn as you were 6 years ago." she said her voice changing. My heart went cold as I heard the voice. I quickly urged Camille into a gallop. I knew something was different about this girl! I knew it! It isn't a girl at all, it's the witch!

She tempted me once, and that will not happen again! Not when Lucy's life is on the line. Wait! Lucy's life, distraction... coincidence... I think not! The witch purposely did this just to keep me from getting the flower that would save Lucy's life.

The girl popped up in front of Camille, her expression cold.

"You cannot run from me Edmund, you've eaten my food, you are a traitor, therefor you are mine." she said.

Camille whinied. "HE IS NO TRAITOR!" she whinied, bucking towards the girl.

"Stop Camille, I know what I am. But there is a difference between what I am now, and once was. And what I am now will prevail against this witch and save my sister." I said.

"Spoken like a true king." Camille said.

"If you don't mind... we have unfinished business to take care of." the girl said pulling a dagger out.

Camille whinied again, bucking, and landing so near the girl she fell back the dagger leaving her hand.

The girl gasped and blinked a few times. She looked up at me. "Daddy?" she asked, looking confused.

I immediately knew what had happened. I dismounted and walked over to the girl.

"No, I'm not you father." I replied. She crawled backwards.

"Then who are you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"King Edmund, a friend." I replied.

She gulped and took my hand. I helped her up.

"Thank you. Which way is my home?" she asked.

I looked up at Camille. "You don't even have to say it. But hurry up, we've wasted enough time as is." she said. I mounted back on Camille and reached my hand out to the girl. "We'll take you back." I said.

She gulped again. "Don't worry, you can trust me." I said with a nod.

"And the woman who tried to kill me a few days ago said the same thing at first." the girl said backing up.

"What woman?" I asked.

"She was strange looking. I was lost in the street's and trying to find my way home, the woman said she would help and she attacked me." the girl replied backing up further.

"That means you've probably been missing for a while." I mumbled to myself.

"Pardon?" the girl asked.

"Oh, sorry. I promise, you can trust me. And if my promise is not enough, look into my eyes. I'm sure you didn't think of that with the witch. And I'm sure she didn't offer." I replied.

She looked down. "Oh Aslan, what should I do?" I heard her whisper.

I smiled. She slowly glanced back up and sighed. She took my hand and mounted up behind me.

"Are we settled up there?" Camille asked.

"As settled as we will be." I replied. Camille nodded and started back to the gates.

"ANGELA!" I heard someone call.

"BEN!" the girl exclaimed. I pulled Camille to a stop. The girl dismounted and started running towards a boy that looked a bit younger than me. I could see they were both crying. Another man, this time much older than myself, came running up.

"DADDY!" the girl exclaimed. When they pulled apart the man bent down.

"When you and your brother leave the house, don't ever get out of his sight again, understand?" he said.

"Yes sir." the girl replied, still crying.

"Where have you been Anna?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. It feels like I've been gone a week, but it also feels as though I've only been gone an hour." the girl replied.

Leave it to the witch to leave the poor girl absolutely confused.

The boy looked up at me. "Did you take her?!" he growled.

"No no! Ben, he helped me!" the girl said.

The boy pulled the girl into his arms again. "Then I thank you for bringing my sister back to me." he said with a smile.

"It's fine. I have a little sister of my own. Which reminds me, I must be on my way." I said, turning Camille around.

"Thank you again." the boy said. Before I could respond Camille whinied.

"WE'VE GOT TO HURRY! SHE'S GETTING WORSE!" she exclaimed.

"How can you te..." but before I could finish I heard what she heard... Aslan's distant roar. Without Him saying we both knew Lucy was going downhill... and quick. The roar was a warning, telling us to hurry.

"Oh no. Please no." I prayed in a whisper "Hurry Camille! Ride through the night if you can!" I exclaimed.

With that said, Camille took off. I could feel the other family's worried gazes, but my only thought was for my dying baby sister. The only thing that calmed me enough to stay sane was picturing her human. The best thought I could get off her was when I had first returned. Her voice carrying up to where I was talking with Aslan. And when I glanced down, her eager face. Of course there was Susan and Peter, but they looked uncomfortable, where as Lucy looked ready to forgive. And when I got down there, she was the first to smile, the first to hug me, and the one to hug me longest. I hadn't wanted to let her go when Susan stepped up, but I did.

The second best thought I could come up with was when we had been able to find some alone time, just the two of us. We had talked for hours about our new country, for it had been after the coronation. We talked about the creatures. Lucy had mentioned that she hoped battle didn't come to often because just watching the end of the Battle of Beruna had scared her out of her wits and that seeing me bleeding heavily not to far off and having to use he cordial to save me didn't ease her mind any. I had only chuckeld in reply.

But we talked about other, more pleasent, things and we had talked about it all with her in my lap and my arms tight around her, with her head resting on my shoulder. In fact I don't think we moved once, though once we had stood up we had been very sore indeed. I shook myself out of my memory's and focused on what lie just in front of use... the highest mountain I had ever seen, other wise known as No Name Mountain.


	7. Chapter 7 2 Minute Visit

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Ok, another short chapter. But I've given you three in one night! Can't you cut me some slack? Please? *pouts* Enjoy!**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 7. 2 Minute Visit_

* * *

**Susan's POV**

Lucy only got worse and worse as the days went by. Peter and would take turns watching her, but it did no good. The only thing we could do was stroke her, comfort her, and tell her everything would be alright. Of course, neither of us knew if things would _really _be ok. We wouldn't know that until Edmund got home, if he ever did. It had only been 2 days and Lucy was already at death's door. And when we went to question the hag she only said it was just the beginning. How could Lucy get any worse than she already was? It didn't seem possible. Only time would reveal what would happen. Only Edmund could do what needed to be done. And only Aslan could give us the peace to carry on each day as if nothing were happening.

Sitting there on the edge of the bed one morning I heard the sound of someone approaching. Out of reflex I reached for my bow that was resting by Lucy's nightstand. The door was pushed open and Aslan stepped in. My breath caught, and I starred in wonder.

"Hello Susan." He said.

"He...hello Aslan." I replied.

He chuckled. "Do you wish to communicate with your sister better than you can now?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes." I replied.

He nodded and walked over to the bed. I moved and Lucy looked up. She wasn't even strong enough to get excited about Aslan's presence. He breathed on her and soon Lucy gave a splutter. She wasn't human, but she could talk. She was now a Talking Horse.

"Aslan." she whispered before falling asleep once more.

"Oh please Aslan, can't you heal her all the way!" I exclaimed, throwing myself before Him.

"No. Only your brother can do that. But do not fear, I will keep him safe until he can return." He replied.

And in an instant He dissapeared. I closed my eyes and pulled myself back up on the bed.

Lucy started shaking. "Easy Lu, easy." I soothed rubbing her neck. She made a slight sound. "Don't worry Lu, everything's going to be fine... everything's going to be just fine." I said and for the first time I had said those words to Lucy in the past two days... I actually meant it.

Something by Aslan's 2 minute visit had brought a strange hope alive. And that was all I needed to last until Edmund returned, and Lucy was once again my sweet innocent HUMAN little sister.


	8. Chapter 8 My Home

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 8. My Home_

**_Edmund's POV_**

* * *

As the journey became more pressing, my past decided it would come back to haunt me at the worst possible time. I tried to push it back, but it didn't work. But I pulled a good memory against this one that was haunting me. I could hear Lucy's voice echo through the past.

_"Edmund, no one cares about what you've done wrong anymore, leave that in the past once and for all. And whenever you feel this weight, don't be afraid to come to me." _

And as long as I could remember, I had gone to her, and she would always say the same thing. And it would always get rid of those horrible memory's. And it was working now, the only thing that seemed different, was she would usually manage to fit herself onto my lap somehow while saying it.

_This place is many things  
__But I'd never call it home  
__It's just a buidling in a city everywhere I go  
__This place is many things  
__But I can't call it home  
__Home is the place you are  
__And I just want to let you know_

We rode across the land that stretched before us, desperate to get the cordial, and desperate to get home. What I would reply to Lucy, rang through my head...

_I've done a few things I wasn't proud of  
__Might've said a few things that hurt you  
__But your still the only one that fills me up  
__And every night spent alone was worth it_

Every word I said would be true, and it would always bring tears to both of our eyes, but no matter how short the conversation would be, it was special to us. As I had said to the guard, Lucy's my best friend. What I hadn't known before turning to Aslan was she had always been that, I just never accepted it. And even though I had recognized it before, I realized Lucy, aside from Aslan Himself, is... my... hope.

_You are my home  
__You are my everything  
__When I feel so alone  
__You are my home  
__You are my shelter  
__When all my hope is gone_

I pushed it away from my mind, but when we stopped to make camp, and it was time to sleep, my thoughts and past came back to me...

_And I've seen many things  
__But they don't look like home  
__There just the bright lights  
__From a city glowing all night long  
__And I've seen many faces  
__But they don't look the same  
__Home is the place you are  
__And I just wanna let you know_

And once again the reply I would give Lucy rang through my mind as if I were saying it once more, and as if Lucy were right beside me.

_That I've done a few things I wasn't proud of  
__Might've said a few things that hurt you  
__But your still the only one that fills me up  
__And all the tears we've shared were worth it_

When I closed my eyes I really could feel Lucy beside me. And when I let out a shuddering breath, I found I was crying. I looked over at Camille, but found she was asleep. I sighed and swiped at my cheeks before laying back down in hopes of getting to sleep. But my thoughts turned back to Lucy.

_You are my home  
__Your are my everything  
__When I feel so alone  
__You are my home  
__You are my shelter  
__When all my hope is gone_

And when I finally fell asleep, my dreams were also of Lucy. But instead of good one's, they were horrible one's. Lucy dying over and over, and not peaceful death's either. When I woke up Camille was starring at me. "Why are you so sweaty?" she asked.

I looked down and noticed what she was talking about. I had woken up in cold sweats before, but I found they were even more cold when you were outside. I leaned back against her side. "Bad dreams." I replied.

"What about?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

She sighed. "Fine, let the dreams eat you alive, go right on ahead." she huffed laying her head down. Horses are so tempermental! But I rolled over so I wasn't facing Camille's head and found this side was worse. I sighed and moved over on the other side of the fire, and starred into the darkness. At least this view was horse butt free. Kind of lonely... but horse butt free. And once again my thoughts turned to Lucy. Dang it why is this happening so much?! Oh yeah, because I'm on a journey that could possibly end both of our lives! I sighed and closed my eyes.

_You are my home  
__You are my everything  
__When I feel so alone  
__You are my heart  
__You are the one  
__When it all comes undone_

So lonely...

_When it all comes undone_

So cold...

_When it all comes undone_

Haunted by my past...

_When it all comes undone_

I wish I were home...

_When it all comes undone_

Oh dear Aslan, Susan's right... I am a drama King. I sighed again and rolled onto my back, starring up at the cloud free sky. I wondered if Lucy was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about her...

_**Lucy's POV**_

* * *

I looked up as Peter walked in. I gave a slight neigh but immediately layed my head back down. I felt miserable. And I wondered if it was because I couldn't move, or my better half wasn't with me.

"Hey Lu, how you feeling?" Pete asked.

"I've been better." I replied without looking up. I heard him sigh and sit down, and I closed my eyes. I only seemed to be hurting everyone around me. And I didn't even know if Edmund was alive. I smiled at the thought of him.

_You are my home  
__You are my everything  
__When I feel so alone  
__You are my home  
__You are my shelter  
__When all my hope is gone. _

I heard Peter say my name and I looked up at him.

"Yes Peter?" I asked weakly.

"You looked like you were smiling, what's so funny?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Nothing." I replied.

"Ok then." he said looking back out the window, still completely confused. I chuckled and put my head back down, letting my mind wander back to Edmund.

_You are my home  
__You are my everything  
__When I feel so alone  
__You are my heart  
__You are the one  
__When it all comes undone_

I do wonder though... is Edmund thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about him. Doubt it, concidering he's practically all I'm thinking about lately. I sighed and eventually fell to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Friend Or Foe

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Long chapter... YAY LONG CHAPTERS!**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 9. Friend or Foe_

* * *

Not to long after we started our journey the next day, a moutain bigger than I had ever seen loomed in front of us. It practically screamed enchanted moutain, so this was probably going to be even more dangerous than I thought. We got to the bottom of the mountain and we both looked up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm not going to let Lucy die just because I chickened out." I replied.

She gave a slight nod. "Then this is where we part. I will be waiting for you." she said.

I took her saddle and bridle off before starting the climb up. As soon as I step foot on the mountain, I felt a tingle go up my leg spreading through my body. I shook it off and continued. I wasn't going to stop now, Lucy needed me. I needed to be the big brother Aslan means for me to be.

For the first few hours, things seemed to be going well, despite a few new bruises but nothing I wasn't used to, concidering I typically got a bruise on a daily basis, even at home. Despite the fact I'm 18, I'm still very active, and still tend to get into trouble... hense the situation at hand. I continued climbing, trying to ignore the fact it was abslutely freezing. I looked up and couldn't help but notice the top was still very very very far up. I'm trying to keep optimistic, and that's not helping. I glanced down and thanked Aslan I'm not afraid of heights, for if I was I would be loosing whatever food was left in me from the past few days, not that there's much left anyway. I shuddered and kept climbing.

A second later I heard a growl. "Oh, please be my stomach." I whispered closing my eyes tight. But when I opened them again, I was starring at a mountain lion. I leaned against the ledge I was on, trying to figure out what to do. A fall from this height could kill anyone. The second I thought that, the mountain lion lunged at me. I gasped and ducked, it's claws missing me by mere inches.

"Listen boy, I'm hungry, so stay still and I promise to make it quick." he said.

Oh great, a talking mountain lion. Wonderful. "I'd have to be some kind of idiot to do that!" I said.

He stopped when I spoke. "King Edmund?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" I replied.

He bowed. "Forgive me, your majesty. I thought you were a Calormene, though I should have figured by your clothes and skin color that you aren't." he said.

"It's quit alright. But do you know how long it takes to get to the top from here?" I asked.

"At least a week, if not more. And that's for me, so I don't know how long it would take a human." he replied. I sighed. "Why, what is the matter, your majesty?" he asked.

"My sister, Queen Lucy, she's been enchanted. I need to get the flower that's at the top of this mountain to save her." I replied.

He nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to accompany you on your journey." he said.

"It would be nice to have someone along." I replied.

He nodded. "We should be able to make it to my cave by nightfall, we can rest there and get a fresh start in the morning." he said.

"That sounds good." I said.

"Then follow me." he said starting to jump from ledge to ledge. I climbed as fast as I could to keep up. "Maybe it won't take to much longer, if you can keep at this pace." he said.

"My brother and I climb alot, and when my older sister allows it, my little sister joins us, so I'm pretty much used to it." I said.

"Queen Lucy likes to climb?" he asked.

"Oh yes, she's very active. She likes to climb, ride horses, swim, even spar." I replied.

"Interesting, does Queen Susan like to do those things as well?" he asked.

"No, she's not like Lu...cy." I said, nearly slipping when I finished the sentance. I glanced down and shuddered again. I may not be afraid of heights, but being this high up... I see why I was meant to live on the ground.

"And I'm going to warn you, we have to pass many dangerous things on our way to the top, so I do hope your as good with a sword as the story's say you are." he said.

"There's story's that say I'm good with a sword?" I asked.

"Yes, and your brother as well." he replied.

"Now him, I don't doubt there's story's about him." I said.

"Do you doubt yourself?" he asked.

"No." I said. He stopped and looked down at me. "Ok, in a sense of the word, yes I do. But I'm not perfect like my brother is." I said.

"No matter the person, nobody's perfect, your majesty." he said.

"I suppose that's true." I said. He nodded and continued climbing. "Except for Aslan." I said.

"Now that is true as well." he said.

I smiled and glanced down again. It was already becomming a habit, and the further we went, the worse it got. "If I may sugjest, your majesty, stop looking down." he said. I looked back up at him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." I said, smiling. He nodded and continued jumping from ledge to ledge, which was obviously his way of climbing. "Oh, by the way, what is your name?" I asked.

"Linav." he replied.

"Interesting name." I said.

"Is interesting good?" he asked.

"Oh yes, interesting is good." I replied.

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so." he said.

And then we became silent, and focused on climbing. A few hours later, and about 30 minutes after dark, we came to his cave.

"I'm sure your hungry." he said.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"I hope you like birds." he said bringing one over.

"It's not cooked." I said, my stomach churning.

"Oh yes, forgive me your majesty. I forgot humans didn't eat things as they were." he said.

"Quit alright, do you have a place for a fire?" I asked.

"No, but one can be easily made." he said.

"True, do you have any wood?" I asked.

"Over in the corner. My last visitor was the one who gathered it." he said.

"Dare I ask who your last visitor was?" I asked.

"A faun. He was lost and I took him in. But he got sick, and it didn't take long for death to claim him. But he was alone, so he's happier in Aslan's Country." he said.

I nodded and started building the fire. I then cooked the bird, ate, and layed down.

"Sleep well, King Edmund." Linav said.

"You too, Linav." I replied. I closed my eyes, and as soon as I did, I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Climbing

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 10. Climbing_

* * *

The first few days of the climb were pretty uneventful. They were full of climbing, and many bruises. But by Aslan's grace we always managed to find a cave to sleep in for the night. And it was when we found one that we knew it was time to stop and rest. But on the third day, as we were passing a particular spot, Linav looked down at me.

"We are going through dangerous territory, your majesty, I'd sugjest we both be on our guards." he said.

"How dangerous?" I asked.

"Enchanted bear. He's meant to keep people from passing, and as far as my knowledge is known, I'm the only one who has ever successfully made it to the top. But, he can't leave one spot... the spot we are in now." he said.

"Then why can't we see him?" I asked.

"He may be in his cave, but just be on your guard." he replied, starting to go quicker up the mountain.

I followed, setting my pace with his.

After a while, he slowed down. "We're out of danger." he sighed.

I nodded and glanced down, wishing I hadn't. I closed my eyes for a moment before continuing the climb.

* * *

That night a horrible cough began. I groaned and leaned against the cave wall.

"Are you alright?" Linav asked.

"I don't know. I keep coughing. I really can't get sick right now. It's so cold outside, and there's still at least 3 days more to climb, and then the decent, and then the ride back." I said.

"I see. Well, get some rest, we can only pray it's nothing." he said.

I sighed. "Your right." I said laying down.

* * *

The next morning, the cough was even more. I felt horrible, but I wasn't about to tell Linav that. But as we began climbing, he noticed something was wrong and began watching me closely. I shook it off and kept climbing, but began chuckling to myself a minute later.

"You know, I never thought I'd make a friend on a life-threatening journey." I said.

He chuckled. "Friends can be made many ways, and I suppose we found a new one, have we not." he said, still chuckling.

"I suppose we have." I said.

"I'm glad I met you, Edmund." he said.

I smiled. Finally! I finally got him to call me Edmund! It took a few days, but he got the point! "I'm glad I met you too, Linav." I replied.

"What do you think will happen, when you go back home?" he asked.

"Well, I certainly plan on visiting you again someday, if that's what you mean." I replied.

He smiled. "I hope you will." he said.

"That is, if I'm welcome." I said.

"Of course. You'll always be welcome in my den." he said.

"Then of course I plan on visiting you again." I said, smiling.

A moment later we had to stop for yet another coughing fit of mine. After it passed, we started again.

* * *

Four more days passed, and we were very nearly at the top.

"Linav, I just thought of something." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"My mother." he joked.

I gave him a dry look and he chuckled.

"When I was a baby, the white witch was becomming a threat to my family. My dad fully believed Aslan was going to come back, so he took me, my mother, and my sister and bought us here. He thought it was far enough away, and it was. But he went back to fight as soon as we were safe. We never saw him again." he said.

"What happened to your mother and sister?" I asked.

"My mother became ill suddenly, about a week before we were going to come back to Narnia. So my sister and I put the plans off. No matter what we did, she only got worse. Five days after she became so sick... she died." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He nodded. "And my sister... one day we went swimming in the creek not to far from the mountain, you can see it from here..." he said motioning towards a creek "but the current was strong. I noticed this, but before I could stop her, she jumped in. I tried to save her, but the current was to strong. I'm still not sure how I survived. Not that I wanted to, after loosing my father, mother, and sister." he said.

"I'm sorry. Did you ever get word of your father's death?" I asked.

"No, but he never came home. He promised he would as soon as the war was over. That's why we were going to go back, to see if we could find him." he replied.

"And he never came back?" I asked.

"No, it's been over 6 years, and nothing." he replied.

"I'm sorry." I said, not knowing what else to say. But then a thought came to me, and a specific mountain lion... "Linav, what was your father's name?" I asked.

"Jeritor, why?" he asked.

My eyes went wide. One of the cheif's names was Jeritor! And he's still chief, Lucy had healed him! "Linav! Your father's alive!" I said.

"He is?" he asked.

"Yes! I know him!" I replied.

"Why hasn't he come back then?" he asked.

"He's chief now, he can't." I replied.

"That would explain it, I suppose." he said. I nodded.

He looked back up. "Come on, your sister needs us." he said starting to climb, or jump, again.

I nodded and began climbing again.


	11. Chapter 11 Life Saving

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: This one changes POV's. Just a warning.**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 11. Life Saving_

* * *

I woke up for the fifth time in a row, coughing my head off. I stepped outside the cave, careful not to wake Linav up. Execpt this time the sun was coming over the horizon. After my coughing subsided, I starred at the sun, despite the fact my eyes might literaly burn out of my head if I did. It reminded me of Susan... Narnia's radiant southern sun. I looked to the north... Peter... Narnia's clear northern sky. Sadly I couldn't see the eastern sea, but I could just picture it in my head, even though it has been a long time since I've seen it. I sighed and looked at Linav. I poked him in the side to wake him up.

"Hey, sleepyhead, get up, it's time to get going." I said.

He nodded and stretched. "Let us continue then." he said starting the climb again.

We would most definitely be able to make the end of climb by today. Even though it had taken longer than originally planned, 10 days was still farely good timing. As long as no problems got in the way, there would be no doubt I could make it back to Lucy in time. But on an enchanted mountain, I didn't expect for things to go so easily. And an hour later my suspicions were confirmed.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Linav shout, but before I could react, something hit me full force, making me loose my grip.

I heard a howl and looked down to see a werewolf plummiting to the ground the was far away. That would have been easy, and there would be no problems, IF I WASN'T NOW DANGLING OVER A LARGE GAP THAT HAD NICE LONG POINTY ROCKS AT THE BOTTOM!

"Edmund, are you ok?" Linav asked, looking down at me.

"Define, 'fine'. I replied looking up at him.

"As in not hurt." he replied.

"Then yes... for now." I replied.

"Hold on, don't go anywhere." he said.

"And where would I go, I can't go anywhere!" I said asked.

"You could plumit to your death." he said.

"Thanks, that helps a ton." I mumbled.

He came back with a stick in his mouth. "Grab on." he said, his voice muffled by the stick.

With the hand I wasn't clinging to the mountain with I grabbed the stick. "Alright, I've got it." I said. He started pulling back, and I slowly made it over the edge. When I was safe from falling, I looked over at Linav.

"Thanks." I said still panting.

"My pleasure." he replied panting as well.

I pulled my arm around his neck. "But you still saved me." I said leaning my head on his.

I heard him purring. "I would give my life for you, Edmund." he said, rubbing his head against my cheek.

I smiled. "But thank you anyway." I said.

He gave no reply, but instead put his paw on top of my hand. He then replied "Would I risk loosing my only friend?"

The question struck a nerve. Not a bad one, but it brought back a memory, a memory if a time I risked my life for who I thought was my only friend...

_

* * *

_

"Ed, get out of here!" Peter yelled. I looked at him in disbelief. "Get the girl's, and get them home!" he ordered.

I was about to object when Mr. Beaver took my hand and started leading my up the hill saying "You heard him, let's go."

But as we made it to the top, I turned around. My stomach lurched as I did. The witch was stalking towards Peter, sword and wand in her tight icy grip. She was going to kill me brother! My only friend! She couldn't! But then a glint caught my eyes and my gaze turned towards her wand. Her wand... that's it!

I pulled my sword and started back down the hill, but Mr. Beaver caught my hand. "Peter said get out of here." he said.

I pulled my hand away. "Peter's not king yet!" I replied, rushing down the hill...

* * *

"Linav, why don't you come back to Cair with Camille and I?" I asked.

"Is that an open invitation?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied.

"I may just have to accept it." he said.

"Good." I said looking up "We better get back to climbing if we hope to reach the top by sundown." I said.

He nodded and started climbing again. I followed close behind.

_**

* * *

**_

Linav's POV

"Now we just have to find it." Edmund said. I looked around. He was right, we had made it to the top.

"Did the hag give you any clue as to where the flower might be?" I asked.

"No, I figured it would just be at the top, apparently there's a bit more than I expected." he said.

I turned and looked around only to hear Edmund gasp. I whipped my head around. "What is it?" I asked. He smiled, stepped back a few paces, and charged a wall of rock. "EDMU..." but before I could finish, he dissapeared completely into the rock. An ellusion! A cave! I stepped toward it and ended up walking through as well. When I got inside, it was bright, and I noticed the the ellusion only worked from the outside.

I bumped into Edmund who was as still as stone, and when I looked up I saw why. A hag, stood between us and the flower, guarding it with a sword in her hands.

"Step forward, little king, and fight me. Lest your sister die." the hag taunted. Edmund tensed up even more. I could tell her was gripping the hilt of his sword, still slightly unsure of what to do. Something fell from the small pouch at his side, and I realized he had done it purposely. A moment later, he pulled his sword and began fighting the hag. I looked at the item and found a little bag. It was just big enough to put the flower in. He wanted me to get it and leave! He wanted me to leave him behind! He wanted me to leave him... to die!

He glanced over at me during a slight pause in the fight, and nodded before attacking the hag again. I picked up the bag with my teeth, trying to figure out how I was going to get the flower in the bag. I carefully grabbed the flower with my teeth, and while holding the little bag with my paw, slipped the flower in it. I picked up the bag into my mouth and looked over at Edmund. They were closer to the cave door, in fact they were outside. No sooner had I realized this, did Edmund get in a lucky shot and nock the had off the mountain. I sighed of relief. I was about to walk over to him when a wrinkled hand came up, grabbed his leg, and pulled.

"EDMUND!" I exclaimed, dropping the bag, but I was too late. Shock filled his features as he fell over the side of the mountain.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Almost litterally. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. *evil smirk* **


	12. Chapter 12 Decent

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 12. Decent_

* * *

"EDMUND!" I exclaimed quickly going to the edge.

He was looking up at me, a surprisingly calm look on his face. "Did you get the flower?" he asked.

I went back inside and picked it up from the ground. "Got it in the bag." I replied.

He smiled. "Good." he said.

"Ok, pull up as much as you can!" I said.

He glanced down, that's when the fear came into his eyes. But it was immediately replaced by calmness once again. "Nope." he said, starting the decent, and I saw what he meant. We still had a few hours of light, we could probably get back to the cave we had been in the night before before the sun set. I followed his example and started down. Sure enough we made it back to the cave a bit after the sun had gone down. His cough was becomming worse, I couldn't help but notice. I handed him the little bag, and he stuck it in the bigger bag the was by his side.

"Get some rest, we'll start early as we can in the morning." I reassured.

He had lit the fire and as he fell asleep, I hatched a plan. I found a stone that was hollowed out. I went outside and managed to get some snow into it. It's times like these that I wish I had hand's! But somehow I managed to get it over the fire, and it had soon melted. I set it to the side, hoping it wouldn't refreeze during the night, and then in the morning Edmund could have some water. I could tell he was quickly becomming dehydrated, and if I had food, I would be waking him now to have him eat and drink. But hunting could wait until we got to the bottom. At least he could have water. And with that done, I layed down and started drifting to sleep.

* * *

**_Edmund's POV_**

"Edmund! Wake up already!" I heard Linav say urgently.

I groaned and sat up, coughing right off the bat. "What is it?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"Thank Aslan! Your alive!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You wouldn't wake up! I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed.

"No. I'm not dead." I reassured.

"Not yet, if we don't hurry up. Here, drink this." he said, pushing somethign towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Water. I was able to melt some snow. Drink it." he urged.

I nodded and drank it, sighing contentedly as the cool liquid slid down my dry throat. "Thanks." I said when I was done.

"No problem. Now let's get going." he said. I stood and we started our decent.

* * *

"The bear territory it approaching." Linav said a week later. The decent was taking longer than the climb up. I nodded my head and kept climbing down. An hour later a growl broke the silence. Both of us froze.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." I said.

"Ok, it's not." he said.

"Now can you say it like your not lying?" I asked.

"No." he said.

I grimaced and looked to the side to see the biggest bear I have seen in my entire life! "Go. I'll cause a distraction. The lines aren't too far from here." Linav said.

"I'm not leaving you." I said.

"Just go!" he hissed.

"Be careful." I said.

He nodded and started towards the bear, ready to strike. I kept my eyes on him as I started climbing carefully and slowly down. Not too long after he had gotten to the bear, the bear attacked him. He was able to dodge it and made a strike of his own. The bear threw him off, and he landed heavily against the rock wall. I gulped and fought the urge to rush to his side. The fight continued for what seemed an eternity, but my distance by now was quit far, and I could tell I was under the line that held the bear into this particular spot. The bear got in a good shot, making a long gash across Linav's side. I stood where I was on a wide ledge struck in horror as I watched on from below.

I pulled my sword and climbed back up, not willing to let one of my closest friend's die. Not when I could help it anyway. I made a slash at the unsuspecting bear, and when I did it opened a long deadly gash to the bear's side. He roared in pain and anger. He turned to face me and when I did, I drove my sword into his heart. He gave another roar of pain and threw me against the rocks. I grimaced as my body hit the rocks. But I watched as the bear went back to his cave, leaving a trail of blood as he went.

I ran over to Linav as soon as the bear was out of sight. I didn't like the idea of the bear being somewhere hidden and could attack us at any moment. Even though I figured he was going off to die, you never know. Linav looked up at me with a weak smile.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here." I said trying my best to pick him up, and when I did I carefully put him over my shoulder.

"Aren't I heavy?" he asked.

"If I can carry Peter up the hill, I can carry you down this mountain." I replied.

I felt him chuckle, if only slightly. As the sun started to set I found the little cave we had stayed in over a week ago nearly two. I carefully layed him down.

"The cut's are too deep." he said. I looked and found he was right. I pushed down the lump in my throat. "You'll have to go on without me." he said. I closed my eyes when he said that. I knew he was right. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll be with my sister and mother in Aslan's Country." he said.

I nodded. "Tell them I said hi." I said smiling slightly.

He chuckled. "I will." he said. I nodded. "I know I've said it before, but I'm glad I met you, Edmund." he said.

"I'm glad I met you too, Linav. I'll never forget you. And thank you for all of your help. I don't think I would have made it without you." I replied.

He smiled and with a slight gasp he closed his eyes. I felt the tears stinging behind my eyes as I noticed he was no longer breathing. This was it, there was no bringing him back. Just like there would be no getting Lucy back if she dies. Even though it made me colder, I took my cloak off and put it over him. And if I would have had the tools, I would have buried him somehow. But this cave would have to do. I couldn't keep myself from crying, mourning the loss of my dear friend and helper. After I had finished I felt strengthened somehow. I set my eyes on the night sky from where I was and stood.

I started climbing down, knowing I would not be able to sleep. It may have been foolish, but at this point I didn't care. My only thought was of getting to Lucy, before her time ran out. I couldn't loose another on this journey, I couldn't. It seemed only a few minutes before I heard a large sound from above me. I looked up and saw that rocks had formed over the cave. I smiled, knowing Aslan had done that. Now no one would be able to disturb Linav's body. I felt a splash of water hit my forehead. I looked up at the sky and saw clouds. Thick rain clouds. I sighed and began decending yet again as rain began to pour down.

* * *

My mind wandered as I neared the bottom. I would be there before nightfall. Camille and I might even be able to get some distance before having to make camp. The thought of her made me smile. She was Lucy's horse, yes, but we were also good friend's. She was great to have a conversation with. I shook myself and found I had stopped. I started climbing down again and soon heard Camille's happy whinny. It was still far off, but I would be there by her side soon. But before I took another step down, my hands slipped and I started tumbling down the mountain, feeling every rock as I did. I hit my head somewhere half-way before reaching the bottom, and by the time I did hit the bottom, I was completely unconcious.

**

* * *

**

I know, I know, you don't have to say it. Two cliffhanger's in a row. Please don't kill me. But the next chapter shouldn't take AS long to get up. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: A new character comes in! And I would like to point out now, there are no relationship's in here! NONE! Please review!**

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Chapter 13. Attacked_

* * *

When I started waking, I heard voices. As I became more and more aware, I realized they were female voices.

"Maddy, calm down." one said.

"I can't." the other replied.

"He'll be home soon." the first said.

I groaned and tried to sit up, letting out a surprising cry of pain as I did.

"Careful there." the first voice said, this time closer. I looked up and saw her. At first she looked like Lucy.

"Lu?" I mumbled.

"No. My names Cassey." she replied.

I groaned and layed back down. There goes the possible fact I might be back home. "Where's Camille?" I asked.

"Who?" Cassey asked.

"The horse. My sister's horse." I replied.

"Oh, the talking one. She's in our stable. She was really weak when we found you two. But she's in tip top shape now. Though I wish I could say the same for you." she replied.

"I'm fine." I said.

She snorted. "If your fine then I'm a talking horse." she said.

"Cassey, stop messing with his head." the other girl said.

"I think I'm dreaming." I mumbled.

"No your not. But you have been asleep a while." she said.

"How long?" I asked, sitting up.

"Somewhere around a week." the girl replied.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. I couldn't have been out that long!" I exclaimed. They both nodded. "I've got two day's!" I exclaimed.

"For what?" Cassey asked.

"My sister! I've got to get back!" I exclaimed, trying to stand but found I couldn't.

"Calm down." the other said. A door opened a boy not to much older than myself walked in.

"It lives." he said smiling.

I blinked a few times.

"Yes, but he's still not very coherent." the older girl said.

"I'm coherent enough to know my sister's going to die in two days if I don't get home!" I exclaimed. They each looked over at me as if I were crazy. "Please don't make me tell the story." I mumbled.

"A story!" Cassey said, her eyes lighting up.

I sighed. "About a month ago my horse and I went for a ride in the Western Wood's. We were attacked by hag's and not knowing that I had fallen off, he fled. I passed out and when I woke up, I was a horse. The hag's had enchanted me. I heard a scream and when I found the source of the sound I found my unconcious sister. She had apparently come looking for me, since I didn't show up for the birthday picnic she had planned the night before. When she finally woke up it seemed like she realized me, until she opened her eyes. She backed away, but I was able to show her I wasn't going to hurt her. I then led her to where my clothes, sword, and crown were..."

"Wait, crown?" the boy asked, stopping me.

"Well... you see... I'm.... well... I'm... King Edmund." I stuttered. Their eyes went wide.

"We've been helping a King all this time?!" the older girl exclaimed.

"Yes, anyway, she then peiced together the fact's. All my clothes, all my things, and the fact my coloring was the exact same color as my hair color. We were able to get home within a few days, and when we did, our older brother didn't believe me..."

"So would that make your little sister Queen Lucy and your older brother High King Peter?" the younger girl asked.

"Yes. That's them. And I'm gonna head this off at the pass, my older sister is Queen Susan." I replied.

"Please, continue." the older gil said.

"But then my older sister came up, and when I nuzzled her, she believed it was me. But my brother wasn't convinced. In fact he thought my sister's were going mad. But then I thought about Phillipe, or the talking horse that let's me ride him. When I got to him, he immediately knew it was me, and quickly convinced my brother it was me. But the hag showed up and said a sacrifice would reverse the enchantment. Lucy stepped up, and before I could stop it, the hag had taken the spell off me and put it on Lucy. I then found there was no taking it off unless someone retrieved the snowflower. It's the only thing that can take the enchantment off. I quickly prepared and set out. I also found I only had a month to do so. And that month ends in two days. If I don't get back, my sister will die." I finished.

"Well then, one of us will have to occampany you." the boy said.

"Your right, I'll do it." the younger girl said.

"WHAT?!" the older two exclaimed.

"I'm the fastest rider out of us. I'm also the lightest so Merna will be able to go faster." Cassey replied.

"Merna?" I asked.

"Our quickest horse. We only have two, but our other horse is old." the boy replied.

"Look, it's the only way. And face it, I'm the youngest here so I can go longer than you two can." Cassey said.

"Hey, your not that much younger." the older girl snapped.

"As much as I hate it, she's right. She's the only one who can." the boy said.

"Fine, but you better come home as soon as you can." the older girl said hugging her.

"Don't worry, I won't stay any longer than I have too." Cassey replied. She ran from the room, and came back a minute later with her hair pulled back, a cloak and a bow in it's quiver with the quiver full of arrows.

"Take care of my sister, please." the boy said to me.

"I'll treat her as if she were my own sister." I nodded.

"Thank you." he said shaking my hand "And must you be so brave?" he said looking at her before hugging her tight.

"If I weren't he would be dead and Queen Lucy would be soon enough." she replied.

"I suppose your right." he sighed "Now go, before it's too late." he said pushing us out.

When Camille saw me whe whinnied happily.

"Camille!" I cried happily, throwing my arms around her neck.

She nuzzled my back. "Your alive!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. And now we must go." I said pulling her saddle on and tacking her up. As soon as I was ready I mounted and found that Cassey was just now mounting as well.

"Let's go." she said, eyes set in determination. I gave Camille a nudge and we were off.

* * *

We had been riding a while when Calormene came into view. It had taken longer to get to the mountain than this, but then I remember the mountain had been fairly far off from where Cassey's house was.

"It's too late, the gates are closed." she said.

I groaned. She was right and the way around would take longer, but at least we could get passed the city before it got too late. "Alright then, around it is." I said giving Camille a nudge to start again.

Cassey and Merna were close behind. When we had made it past the city, neither of us were tired. We tried to stop to sleep, but none of us could sleep, and Merna was restless. I looked over at Cassey and sighed.

"This is hopeless." I said.

"The journey or getting to sleep?" she asked.

"Getting to sleep." I replied.

"Then I agree." she said standing up, beginning to tack up Merna.

I followed her example and soon enough we were back on the trail. By mid morning I saw Cair Paravel in the distance. I leaned down and stroked Camille's neck.

"We're home." I whispered.

"You live there?" Cassey said in awe.

"Yes." I replied.

She shook herself and we started riding again. But a minute later I heard a rustle in the bushes and pulled Camille to a stop, narrowly missing a wolf. Camille reared and kicked it, killing it instantly. Cassey turned around and turned pale. And when I heard a growl from behind I knew why. I turned around and saw a pack of them.

"Hello _King _Edmund." one spat.

I looked over at Cassey. She pulled her bow and strung it quickly. I looked back at the wolf.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For you to turn around." he smirked. I looked around and found we were surrounded, and sorely outnumbered. "And for you to just give up now." he added.

"Not a chance." I growled.

Knowing it would be easier to kill them on the ground, I dismounted pulling my sword as I did. I heard Cassey dismount as well. The first one attacked me and it was easily killed. But after that, they all attacked.

Despite the fact we were out-numbered by great number's, we were doing well.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" I called.

"Some things you have to learn when your life's on the line." she replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I may have been a child when the white witch was ruling, but I still had to learn to fight." she replied.

"How old are you?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm 19. Though my siblings say I look young for my age." she replied.

"That's the under-statement of the year." I said.

After a while the fight was over, and it left us both panting, sweating, and addrenaline still pumping.

"Is that it?" she asked.

I looked around. "Yeah." I said allowing myself to calm down.

"Then let's go." she said, re-mounting.

I mounted Camille, and as soon as I was in the saddle, she took off down the trail. "We're coming Lu." I whispered.


	14. Epilogue

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoresses Note: IT'S FINALLY HERE! The Epilogue to 'The Journey To The Snowflower'! I apologized for taking so long, but writer's block nagged at me. Finally I forced myself to sit down and finish it. So sorry if it's rushed, but it's all I could truely think of. And I know, it's short. And it's definitely bitter-sweet. So here it is! The last chapter! Thanks for reading, and if you will... click that little purpley button down there and tell me what you think... please. *starts pouting like Lucy* **

_The Journey To The Snowflower_

_Epilogue_

* * *

"Your Majesty! You majesty!" a call came from behind me. I turned around to see a familiar looking mountain lion coming my way. My first thought was that it might be Linav but then I knew it wasn't. He's dead. And then I realized, it's Jeritor.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I heard of what mountain you went too, and I have a few questions." he said.

I nodded. "And what questions would those be?" I asked, already knowing them.

"My family. I took them to that mountain for safety years ago, and I was wondering if you might have seen them." he said.

I closed my eyes and sighed. There it was. The question I knew would come, and here would come the conversation I had been hoping to avoid. It's never pleasant telling someone their entire family is dead.

"I saw... one of them." I stuttered.

"One? Only one?" he asked, a look of sadness coming over his face.

"I'd suggest you sit down, Jeritor, this is going to be painful for me to say, and even more painful for you to hear." I said sadly. He layed down and looked back up at me. "I met your son Linav on my journey up the mountain. Once he found out who I was he wouldn't let me continue up without using him as help to get up. And in the long run, I was very glad I accepted his offer, for if I hadn't I would have been dead long before I reached it to the top." I said. I saw a look of pride come to Jeritor's eyes. I sighed an continued. "He told me the reason of why he was alone. His mother, your wife, became ill and died not too long after you left to come to war. And then not too long after that, his sister, your daughter, drowned in a creek a little ways away from their den. He has been waiting for your return." I said.

"Why didn't he come back with you? Surely you told him of me." he said.

I gulped. This was going to be the hardest part for me to say. "We were attacked on our way down. He told me to continue down, and leave him behind. But before I had gone to far, I found I couldn't do it. The bear made a swipe at him, and it opened a long wound on his side. I was able to kill the bear, but I couldn't save Linav." I said. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. "He said not to mourn though. He said he had been alone so long, he would be glad to join them in Aslan's Country." I said, not quit sure if it was for my own comfort, or Jeritor's.

He nodded and walked away, probably to mourn alone. I didn't know what else to say or do, so I let him go off in peace.

"Edmund!" I heard Lucy called. And a smile grew on my face. She was alive. Actually alive. And she's back to having that bubbly personality I love so much.

"Yes?" I replied as she finally caught up.

"Cassey and her family are coming to live here! Peter insisted upon it, and all she has to do is go back and get them, isn't that wonderful?!"

"Yes it is!" I replied happily.

She had become a close friend to both Lucy and I, and we were both disappointed that she would have to leave soon. And apparently, Peter didn't like us being disappointed.

So this adventure had gains, and losses. Friendships had been made, and sadness had gripped at everyones heart at one point or another. But it was all worth it. Linav is happy and in Aslan's Country. Jeritor took the information farely well. Lucy's alive. Three new people are coming to live with us. And all the while, the bond between my siblings and I had grown stronger. Peter no longer took things for granted. And Susan was more carefree. But luckily Lucy stayed the same. There isn't much you could change about her that would make her more lovable. I knew I would never forget Linav. Even the short time I knew him, he had become a great friend, and a trusted ally. I know Lucy would have absolutely loved him the first moment she layed eyes on him. Susan would have welcomed him with open arms. And Peter would have probably never stopped thanking him, considering how many times that dear mountain lion had saved my scrawny neck! But everything is well, and back to normal.

Now, for the love of Aslan, let's hope it _stays _that way.


End file.
